Fotografias
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: A veces hay cosas del pasado que es mejor olvidar, aunque otros mas bien considerar beneficiosos aprovechar eso, no Tsuchimikado? Todo sea por hacer feliz a una shotacon.


**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de kamachi-sensei.**

 **Aclaración: esto es un Accelerator x Musujime (insinuación). Fue hecho por….una apuesta ;w;**

 **Fotografías**

_E-esto es….?-balbuceo la chica con las manos temblando mientras sostenía su más preciado botín, recientemente adquirido.

Sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña y sus manos temblaban casi en éxtasis. No podía creerlo, ese tesoro merecía ser guardado como una maravilla mas en el mundo!

A su lado, un sonriente rubio la observaba sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado de su treta.

Le había costado mucho (enserio demasiado) conseguir aquella fotografía en especifica que había logrado que la "seria" de Musujime Awaki perdiera por completo la compostura y actuara como lo que realmente era: una pervertida igual que el resto de los miembros de Group.

_nyah….me alegra que te haya gustado. Por esta vez, te la daré gratis, pero las demás me temo que deberé venderlas. Tú entiendes, si el dueño de estas fotos se entera, necesitare dinero para escapar a otro continente jeje-rio imaginándose loas lindos disfraces que podría comprarle a Maika con el dinero ganado.

Si era franco, poco o nada le preocupaba que el "propietario" de dichas fotos hiciera algo. Ya se las ingeniaría en el momento.

Después de todo, aun creía que debía existir algo de significado ser su "sempai", aunque fuera solo una tontería.

La pelirroja le miro, como si acabara de hablarle del mayor tesoro del mundo, antes de abalanzarse de encima con expresión emocionada.

Por dios, habría jurado que incluso estaba babeando.

_e-espera! Hay más?! Realmente tienes más?! Yo las quiero! Quiero todas! Dámelas! Dámelas!-exigió dispuesta a gastar todos sus ahorros si hacían falta.

Bien valdrían la pena.

Tsuchimikado por otra parte le miraba asombrado (y algo asustado) por su reacción; aunque se recuperaría rápido al oírla tan entusiasmada mientras hacían el trato para la entrega final. Sin lugar a dudas, las mujeres a veces daban mucho que temer.

_está bien. Es un trato. Te prometo que en unos días recibirás tu entrega y podrás hacer con esas fotos lo que quieras….-sonrió con tranquilidad, para luego suspirar a solas con cierto alivio.

"Cosas que yo quiero saber…."pensó sudando frio al verla alejarse, casi babeando la pobre fotografía. "Y luego los pervertidos somos nosotros…."

Las cosas habían resultado incluso mejor que cuando logro comercializar con Eztali unas fotos casi imposibles de conseguir de la Railgun (imposibles, porque la gran mayoría las tenía de algún modo aquel acosador azteca).

La chica por otra parte, completamente ajena a que su imagen caía con cada acción suya, continuaba mirando con devoción la fotografía en sus manos, balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

_e-es tan lindo….p-porque no pudo quedarse así para siempre…? S-seguro los shorts que tengo en casa le h-habrían quedado muy bien…si, si…muy bien jeje…-murmuraba con las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por motivos que nadie quería siquiera pensar-…q-quisiera llevarte a casa…jeje….

Enserio que Awaki le parecía una posible violadora serial.

_e-etto….no…solo no hagas nada ilegal, quieres…?-le aconsejo, importándole poco ser ignorado. Ya no podía hacer nada por ella.

Decidió no pensar demasiado el asunto mientras se disponía a jugar con su teléfono un poco. Ya iban 2 de 3 colegas a los que se había ganado. Ahora solo quedaba su joven "kohai" nivel 5 para convencer y lo mejor era apresurarse antes de que viniera por su hibrido cuello.

Aunque claro, nunca estaba demás molestarlo un poco, no? Con esa idea y una sonrisa maliciosa jugueteó un rato más antes de enviarle un e-mail. Era un suicidio, pero simplemente no se resistió.

Con la misma sonrisa miro de reojo a su compañera quien comenzaba a hacer sonidos extraños mientras se alejaba por los pasillos.

"La perdimos…."pensó algo perturbado, pero no por ello menos divertido con su travesura. Pero una cosa era clara, no quería saber qué demonios estaba haciendo aquella chica con las dichosas fotos.

 **++++++Departamento de Yomikawa+++++++**

Un fuerte y aterrador escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza al único hombre habitante de aquel departamento, despertándolo de su letargo para mirar a su alrededor con cierta preocupación.

"Q-que mierda fue eso….?" Pensó con cierta confusión. No se había sentido así de perturbado desde que aquella mujer ebria lo casi atraco en medio de la calle tiempo atrás.

De solo pensarlo, tenía una razón más para aborrecer a los borrachos.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello, mientras se disponía a ver televisión. No podría volver a dormir después de semejante imagen mental y Last Order estaba ocupada tomando un baño con ambas adultas.

Trataría de aprovechar mejor sus pocos minutos de paz mental.

Sin embargo, casi como si el destino deseara justamente lo contrario, el sonido de un mensaje de su celular arruino sus planes.

_uh?...es de ese idiota..?-arqueo una ceja sin entender mientras revisaba el mail. Le parecía raro que el mayor lo molestara con cosas así, ya que cuando se trataba de una emergencia real siempre lo llamaba. Sin darle mucha importancia e incluso ignorando el sonido de los pasos infantiles acercándose hacia él, decidió ver de que se trataba esta vez, quedando sorprendido y furioso de su descubrimiento.

"D-DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACO ESTO?!" pensó aturdido, justo en el instante en que su teléfono era arrebatado de sus manos por una curiosa niña, quien parecía molesta.

_q-que….?! Mocosa del demonio! Dame eso!

_"Mou! Eres malo! Misaka te hablaba y no le hiciste caso!" Misaka Misaka reclama como excusa válida para confiscar tu teléfono en plena huida!

Se concentro tanto en el teléfono que no la había oído siquiera hablarle, por lo cual había considerado quitare el objeto que se atrevía a desviar su atención de ella.

Aunque claro, eso no ayudaba a que su coraje disminuyera. Lo único que realmente quería era su móvil de regreso.

_dije que me lo des ahora!-gruño tratando de alcanzarla. Incluso comenzó a considerar que quizás destrozar un poco su hogar al usar su habilidad valdría la pena si evitaba que mail cayera en manos equivocadas.

_"Jamás!" Misaka Misaka grita con resolución y testarudez infantil!

Aunque claro, la persecución no duro demasiado cuando la anti skill notando las ansias "asesinas" del albino, logro detener de su huida a la pequeña, tomando el teléfono. Ya era algo tarde y estaba cansada como para dejar que hicieran otro desastre.

Otro día tal vez.

_ya, ya…por que tanto escándalo?-trato de apaciguar el ambiente con tono despreocupado mientras miraba el teléfono-…sabes que no es para que te enojes tanto. O qué? Estabas mandando mails con alguna chica o algo así para tanta desesperación?-bromeo tranquila y mirando sin querer la pantalla para desgracia de su dueño.

_que?! No! Espera!

Sin embargo ya era tarde.

_uh?...este no eres….?-iba a preguntar la peliazul, momentos antes de vislumbrar como el adolescente le arrebataba el móvil e ingresaba a su propio cuarto sin decir ni media palabra-h-hey! Espera!

_ES SUFICIENTE! Váyanse a la mierda! Todos!-maldijo con furia (y…vergüenza quizás?) asotando la puerta y asegurándola.

Cuando vio la expresión de Yomikawa, supo que la retirada estratégica a su habitación, era la mejor opción.

No! No iba a quedarse a escuchar lo que sea que ella (y seguramente luego Kykio y Last Order, ya que sospechaba que no guardaría en secreto lo que había visto) tuvieran que opinar o decir de la fotografía que había recibido.

Simplemente no había quería ni ahora ni nunca volver a siquiera escuchar algún comentario respecto al tema; ya fuera bueno o malo.

Quizás incluso evitar verlas por algunos días también sería buena idea…debía considerarlo. Pero por ahora, se enfocaría en unas ideas más…destructivas.

Como por ejemplo, las mil y un maneras en las que castraría a Tsuchimikado Motoharu, apenas lo encontrara.

"Maldito hijo de perra…mas te vale no habérselas mostrado a nadie más, porque sino estarás muerto…"siseo en pensamientos mientras se disponía a intentar localizarlo.

En primer lugar ni siquiera lo entendía. Como las había encontrado?! Estaba 100% que cualquier fotografía suya de antes de los 14 habían sido completamente eliminadas (por el mismo).

Sus pensamientos se hicieron aun mas homicidas hacia el rubio cuando creyó escuchar en los pasillos las risas de alguien más, en lo que la pequeña Last Order intentaba entrar, exigiendo saber que era lo que había ocultado de Yomikawa.

Borraría esa cosa. Una cosa era vivir con la idea de que la anti skill la haya visto, pero otra seria soportar la idea de que la red Misaka tuviera permanentemente una copia de la misma.

De solo imaginarlo su imagen de sí mismo, disminuía 30 puntos.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza ignorando a la niña y sus griteríos. Pronto se aburriría. Por ahora debía cuidar su imagen destruyendo la evidencia; y después enfocarse en aquel desgraciado que la estaba esparciendo.

Cualquier imagen de sí mismo a los 5 años mientras tomaba un helado, no merecía seguir existiendo. No por el bien de su orgullo.

 **Notas finales: hola que hacen? :v yo aquí, nada mas dejándome llevar por la locura xD (ya ven, las drogas son malas e.e) en fin! Espero les haya gustado esta cosa que ni yo sé de donde salió, pero quedo así xD**

 **Lo hice principalmente como un desafío personal, principalmente porque odio esta pareja en especial y quería probarme a mi misma que puedo hacerlo sin caer en el bashing (o como se escriba, significa odio hacia algún personaje :v) Como sea, y además que creo que por algún comentario por ahí en uno de mis fics, alguien me pregunto si no podría tratar de hacer algo con estos dos y bueno, no es romance real, pero salió algo. Mejor que nada xD**

 **Awaki definitivamente no es apta para pasar cerca de las escuelas xD si siguen el manga de railgun entenderán que no exagere ante su reacción aquí. Realmente es una shotacon de esas que "invita" niños a su casa para probarles ropa O_o Accelerator aun no llego a eso XD**

 **No me mal entiendan, no tengo nada contra Awaki, pero me cuesta shippearla y peor aun con Accelerator. Un lolicon y una shotacon podrían en mi mente ser muchas cosas, menos pareja a menos que rejuvenezcan de algún modo xD además es divertido tener en cuenta ese detalle para intentar hacer algo cómico e.e Accelerator es muy mayor y le partió la cara a ella; mientras que Awaki es muy tetona (y claro! Él le partió su madre), simplemente no poseen el fetiche que el otro necesita (¿?) :v**

 **En fin, review para esta wea? :v**


End file.
